


Agony

by Spectra615



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra615/pseuds/Spectra615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of a picture by InkedAlpha on deviantART.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a picture by InkedAlpha on deviantART.

Darkness. An endless abyss. Every inch, every corner was covered in the black ink of dread and despair. Donatello stood completely alone in this empty room, sticking out like a giant, green thumb.

“Hello?” the genius called out. “Is anyone here?” Donnie was met with only an echo to emphasize his loneliness.

Suddenly, the feeling of another presence behind him made the purple-masked turtle turn around, finding the love of his life, April, now standing there. Her head was cast down towards the ground so that Donnie couldn’t see her beautiful blue eyes.

“April?”

The redhead brought her head up slowly, her eyelids closed. When she opened them, her eyes showed nothing but white, glowing intensely in the dark area around her and Donatello. The bo-staff-wielder gasped and stepped back in surprise.

“A…April?” he asked again.

Out of nowhere, one-by-one, Donatello’s brothers and sensei appeared, as well as Casey Jones, Ember, Timothy when he was human, and even every single villain the ninja turtles had met. All of them materialized before the intelligent terrapin, all with the same white stare as April. Donnie couldn’t tell what was going on, but knew that it mustn’t be good. Slowly, the freckled human opened her mouth, revealing the same, sharp teeth that the genius’ red-brown eyes had seen before.

“Freak” April simply said in a distorted tone.

“Nerd” Raphael said next.

“Loser” Casey whispered.

All at once, the crowd began spewing out insults at Donatello, making the gap-toothed mutant stare wide in shock as his so-called family, friends, and enemies grew in size before him; everyone calling him different names and bringing him down.

Suddenly, a fire burst up from the ground, surrounding Donatello and separating him from the large group.

“I never want to see you again!” April exclaimed before lashing out a black-tipped tongue at the purple-banded turtle.

Donnie cried out in agony as the human’s tongue broke through his upper-left plastron and into his heart, piercing it with its black tip and causing it to wither away until nothing remained.

When April’s tongue withdrew, the terrapin’s knees buckled and he kneeled onto the ground, clutching the hole that had been made with his right hand. His three fingers were coated with his own blood. Donatello breathed heavily as the insults and laughter grew louder and louder in his ears, mocking him with every fiber of their beings.

“No…stop…” the genius tried to say, but it only came out in whisper compared to the intensity of their voices.

Slowly, Donnie took his weapon from the sheath behind him and held it in front of him defensively. He looked up to the crowd in front of him, tears flowing down his cheeks from his now white eyes and teeth gritted angrily. His veins bulged in his arms and neck and blood poured down his plastron from his open wound as the skin separated on his shoulder.

“Leave me alone! I don’t wanna hear anymore!” he shouted hoarsely from his position on the ground.

Instead of complying with Donnie, the group continued insulting him as they merged together as one. They moved as fast as lightening, enveloping the brainy turtle with their darkness and flames as he screamed in terror.

…

Donatello woke with a surge of panic, jolting upright from his tangled blankets and screaming loudly. Sweat cascaded down his mask-less face and body as he tried to breathe in precious oxygen, feeling as if he was literally on fire.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the redheaded girl of Donnie’s dreams, or nightmares in this case, in her pajamas.

“Donnie, what’s wrong?” April asked hurriedly, worried that her best friend was hurt or ill. When the mutant didn’t answer or look at her, the blue-eyed teen closed the door then moved to his side and placed a loving hand on Donnie’s shoulder. He flinched and pulled away as if she had burned him.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” the frightened turtle asked.

“I-I heard you scream and I came to check on you” April answered. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Donatello turned his red-brown eyes downward at his three-fingered hands as a voice echoed in his head.

“She doesn’t love you. You’re a freak. She’ll never love you.”

Donnie clenched his hands into fists as he closed his eyes tightly, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to flow and the pain he felt inside.

“Donnie, please” April said, concern in her voice. She placed her left hand onto the mutant’s arm lovingly, relieved when he didn’t pull away this time. “What’s wrong?”

“Just…go away…please” Donnie whispered so that she couldn’t hear the sadness in his voice.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s bothering you” the redhead said.

“I–it’s nothing. Just a stupid nightmare” the gap-toothed turtle said with a dismissive gesture, trying to wave it off. “I-I’m fine now. Please go.”

As he talked, Donatello tried his hardest to keep his head turned away from April so that she couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes.

The human female watched her mutant friend closely, seeing as he trembled slightly and kept his face hidden from her purposefully. Even though Donnie wouldn’t talk, April wasn’t going to leave him alone while he was like this.

The freckled teen pulled the blanket back and crawled into the bed with the genius. When he felt the mattress shift to his right, Donnie looked over to see April now sitting next to him.

“Wh-what’re you doing?”

“You said you had a nightmare and I’m going to stay here with you.”

“April, you don’t have–”

The terrapin was interrupted when the human planted a kiss onto his green cheek, which began to turn a light shade of pink.

“I want to” April said sincerely as she looked into his wide eyes.

The redhead placed her hand on Donnie’s plastron over his heart and pushed gently. He allowed April to guide him onto his shell and watched in surprise as she snuggled into his side, closing her eyes and keeping her right hand directly over his heart.

“Goodnight, Donnie” the redhead said quietly as she began to doze off.

The gap-toothed turtle glanced down to where April’s hand was and could feel the warmth radiating from it. Donnie felt his heart swell with love and relief and he smiled as he looked to the female next to him. The genius pulled the blanket back over him and the human and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, April.”

With that, Donatello closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that the agony was over and that April was here with him and still his best friend.


End file.
